


(Podfic of) Gonna Find Another Place (Maybe One I Can Stand) by Singlesrvngfrend

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is finishing school at Harvard, Brad is still in Oceanside, and long distance sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Gonna Find Another Place (Maybe One I Can Stand) by Singlesrvngfrend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gonna Find Another Place (maybe one I can stand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264312) by [singlesrvngfrend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlesrvngfrend/pseuds/singlesrvngfrend). 



**Title:** [Gonna Find Another Place (Maybe One I Can Stand)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/264312)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Singlesrvngfrend/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Singlesrvngfrend/)**Singlesrvngfrend**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate, Nate/OFC  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Nate is finishing school at Harvard, Brad is still in Oceanside, and long distance sucks.

 **Length:** 15:00

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Gonna%20Find%20Another%20Place%20by%20Singlesrvngfrend.mp3) || 13.7 MB


End file.
